Ice Cubes
by BoondocksAdultFanfiction
Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer, what can Huey and Jazmine do with some ice cubes. Rated M for a reason


_**Ice Cubes**_

It was the hottest day of the summer, July 10th; 21-year-old Huey Freeman was sitting on a couch in the living room inside his three-bedroom apartment with his shirt off in some old basketball shorts Riley had stolen from him that he'd gotten back not too long ago.

The old small electronic fan he had bought from the department store not too long ago, wasn't helping him at all. Caesar his roommate had forgotten to pay the air conditioning bill and it wouldn't be turned on until tomorrow. He didn't know if he could last much longer.

Caesar had offered to let him come with a couple of friends down to the community pool. But Huey declined, he didn't want to be around a bunch of loud ass ghetto people, and he didn't know if he could be around Caesar for a certain amount of time with out strangling him to death.

He turned on his stereo loudly blasting some of Riley's shitty rap music but he didn't even have the strength to go over to the damn thing and turn it off. He slouched on the couch as he tried to think of cooler things. But all he saw when he closed his eyes was his female best female best friend of almost 10 years Jazmine Dubois.

That's all he ever seem to see whenever he would close his eyes. He didn't know when he had fell in love with her, but he didn't try to deny it. He never told her of his feelings though because she had been in a relationship with the same guy for almost 4 years now. And she seemed happy.

Thinking about her didn't make him feel any cooler. As a matter of fact it made his temperature rise even more. He gave a frustrated sigh as he started to fantasize about doing things to her body on the very couch he was sitting on.

The doorknob turned and in walked the very object of his affection; clad in only a bright blue string bikini top and some very small booty shorts. He turned his body slightly to see who had come to the door. He could see the very top of the bottoms to her bikini set hiding underneath her shorts. He groaned in frustration. She immediately starting wiping sweat off of her forehead, he figured she'd walked here from the pool seeing as it was a very short distance but with the heat ragging as it was outside it was a wonder how she didn't pass out on the street before she got here.

Damn she looked good, he wonder if she knew what a banging ass body she had and what she did to men when she showed it off. He tried to force himself not to stare at her but it was hard. She walked into the small kitchen of there's after saying a quick hello to Huey whom grunted in reply. She opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of lemonade. Huey turned around facing the stereo under the T.V again and tried to imagine something else.

After she finished drinking the juice she set the glass on the table loudly.

"Want some?" she asked

Yes please. His mind screamed. Right there on the counter top. It added as an after thought. He grunted in reply and she took that as a no. She shrugged and poured herself another glass quickly emptying the juice container in her cup and said.

"So how come you didn't come to the pool today"

He grunted once more.

"I'm sorry Huey I don't understand cave man language," she said jokingly." If only she knew what this cave man wanted to do to her.

"Cuz I didn't want to" he answered her. She downed the next glass and seeing that they had nothing left to drink she went into the freezer and started breaking out the ice cubes from their trays. Huey turned around slightly to see what the hell she was doing, when she grabbed a huge ice cube and started rubbing it on her neck and face.

Huey started to feel his reaction to what she didn't even know she was doing. She stopped with the ice and saw him tense up. "What's wrong with you?" she asked innocently. 'What the hell is wrong with you' he thought to himself he knew he had more self control then that and the last thing he wanted Jazmine to see was how he felt about her.

When he didn't answer her she decided that he needed to loosen up. She walked over to him and dropped an ice cube on his perfectly sculpted body from behind the couch. She covered her mouth to keep from snickering and struggled to make it back over to the kitchen at a fast pace because before she knew it he was up and in front of the kitchen counter standing in front of her with only the counter separating them.

She stared at him with a playful gleam in her eye as she clutched another ice chip in her hand. "Jazmine don't." he said slowly. Instead of backing down like any normal person who knew Huey would she instead threw the other ice chip at his rock hard chest. He hissed as he felt the cool ice slid down his bare chest and quickly picked up an ice cube of his own.

Jazmine scurried around the small living room of the apartment iceless, with a fast paced Huey running behind her. He chased her around the couch and she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed herself another ice cube. He ran back to the kitchen and snuck up behind her placing the ice cube on her back letting his hand help the ice cube travel down her back. She jumped and squealed at the same time turning to face him. He caught her hand as she attempted to toss the other ice cube at him.

It wasn't until then that he noticed how close their bodies were. His eyes traveled down to her lips. She was biting on her bottom lip something she only did when she was nervous. Damn that shit was sexy as hell, he pulled her closer to him until their upper bodies were touching and heard her drop the ice cube on the kitchen counter top. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was waiting on him to make the first move. So he did.

He crushed his lips against hers and forced entrance with his tongue, what surprised him was that she didn't push him or pull away from the kiss. She welcomed it and grabbed his hand that was still a little cool from the ice cube he'd just had in it and placed it on her stomach and made his hand travel slowly to the top of her shorts where he could feel the flimsy material of her bikini bottoms. He took his other hand and placed it on her ass and squeezed it hard causing her to moan in his _mouth. He pulled her closer and took his other hand and grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed at the same time and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter top._

She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as their tongues battled each other's for dominance. He broke apart from her reluctantly as he remembered.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"We broke up," she said quickly placing her lips back on his; he didn't need to hear her say anything else. He ground his hips into hers from his standing position as she struggled to get his basketball shorts off. He started kissing down her neck to her collarbone when he noticed the ice trays behind her and the melting ice within them. He smirked to himself as he reached behind her and grabbed one cube.

He placed the ice cube on her and watched as the water melted and trickled down her neck he lapped up the water with his tongue as it dripped. She came out of her bikini top and he rubbed the cool ice cube around her breast and nipples as he repeated the motion with his tongue moments later. He latched his mouth onto her nipple and bit down slightly she cried out in ecstasy. He palmed her other boob and tweaked the nipple with his fingers. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

He pulled his basketball shorts down and stepped out of them then helped her out of her shorts and bikini bottoms. He put the piece of ice in his mouth with the tip of the cube hanging out and traced a wet trail from the skin underneath her neck down past the valley between her breasts all the way to her belly button and let the cool water drip on her skin there. He took the ice cube out of his mouth and dipped his tongue inside her belly button. She shivered and her legs shook with anticipation.

He put the ice back in his mouth and crushed it into smaller pieces as he got eye level with her pussy it was dripping wet. He put two fingers inside of her and she gripped the side of the counter top with both of her hands and hissed as he pumped his fingers inside of her. Her Hips lifted up off the counter slightly. He took his fingers out of her and placed the tip of his tongue on her clit with the freshly crushed ice still on his tongue. She grabbed his head pulling him closer. He sucked hard on her clit as she enclosed her thighs around his head.

The smell of her was driving him wild. He moved further down south and stuck his tongue inside of her and she screamed out loudly. He jammed his tongue inside of her as far as it would go and she was moving around on the counter top uncontrollably, he thought she would fall off soon.

He could feel her coming close, but he didn't want her to come that way. He stood up now completely naked too, and placed his cock at her entrance, and with one smooth motion he was buried deep inside of her. She screamed his name loudly and he screamed hers. She was as tight as ever and her walls clenched around him quickly making him feel at home.

He pumped into her fast and hard and she met each and every thrust of his with a thrust of her own. Soon he could feel her walls clench around him tightly. Before he knew it she was seeing stars, he kept on pumping inside of her spilling his seed before he leaned on her shoulder. The two of them were a sweaty mess.

She looked as if she were about to pass out. Huey with the little strength he had left picked her up and carried her too his bedroom. He placed her naked body on the bed and she was still coming down from her high. He locked his bedroom door and lay down in the bed beside her.

She kicked his bed sheets aside and cuddled up to his chest. "I don't want this to be a one time thing you know," he said finally voicing his thoughts after catching his breath. She looked up at him and kissed him on the nose before laying her head back down on his chest.

"Neither do I" and they both fell into a peaceful slumber after days of being tormented by the heat.

A few hours later Caesar walked into the apartment and searched looked at the counter top where ice trays and melted ice water had been sitting. He scratched his head curiously as he heard movement from the back of the apartment. Huey opened his bedroom door and walked out in only some boxer shorts, causing Caesar to momentarily forget the ice trays.

"Bad news Huey" he said

Huey looked over at him "What is it?"

"The air won't be turned on for another two days, and the whether man tomorrows gonna be the hottest day of the summer. Caesar braced himself for Huey's verbal abuse and was surprised when it never came. He was even more surprised when he saw Huey smirk instead of frown.

Huey walked over to the freezer and took out the only ice tray that Jazmine had; left inside of the freezer and quietly walked back into his bed room shutting the door behind him, causing Caesar to remember what he wanted to ask him. Caesar held up the ice tray and yelled

"Hey man what happened to the ice?"


End file.
